Nya Master?
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: With Ciel out of the mansion, Sebastian has a bit too much time on his hands, so he turns to the Internet for entertainment. What he finds is quite unexpected, as it involves tea, rainbows, and, well, a cat. Modern AU


A/N: I have absolutely no idea if anybody's done something like this before. I haven't checked and probably won't because I wrote this in a hurry and I really needed to get the idea out and on my laptop before I completely and utterly shut down with hysterical laughter. I'll give a big hug to whoever gets the reference before it's completely obvious, and to those who just don't get it, I'll let you in on it a bit later. Enjoy~ 8D

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis sat before the sleek black laptop with a steaming cup of black mango tea in his hand, waiting for the machine to boot up. Ciel was currently out visiting his fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford, and had specifically requested him to stay at the mansion to make sure Bard, Meirin, and Finny didn't demolish the place. But without anything to really do but look after the childlike servants, Sebastian found himself with an unusual amount of idle time on his hands.<p>

Once the laptop had warmed up, he slid the mouse over to the Internet browser, opening up his favorite site: one which boasted millions of videos on all sorts of things in its archives. His current objective: videos of cute cats doing the cutest things one could imagine. After all, with the master allergic to cats, and having ordered the butler to never come into contact with them, Sebastian really didn't think videos of cats would affect the master much, would it?

He typed in the keywords 'cat' and 'meow,' then pressed the search button. Within seconds, a list generated on the page, prominently displaying a variety of videos one could peruse at their leisure. He flicked through a few of the pages, wrinkling his nose at some of the (obviously) faked videos, before a certain brightly colored video caught his eye. The title had only two words, one of them being the word 'cat,' but Sebastian was so intrigued by the colorful thumbnail that he automatically clicked on the link without thinking. As it was loading, he took a generous sip of the cooling tea and turned up the volume a bit so he could listen to the video.

A jaunty little tune started to play, and as soon as an image came up, his face broke out into surprised joy.

-.-.-.-

Ciel Phantomhive was surprised and thankful to have wormed out of Elizabeth's clutches so early. Normally she would have detained him for the entire day, well into the night, with her ongoing prattle, but on this occasion, she had herself been called away by a "girls' night out" with her coworkers, an event Ciel had been extremely grateful for. As he unlocked the door to his home and stepped in the doorway, he called for his butler while taking off his shoes.

"Sebastian, I've returned—"

_Nya…_

Ciel froze. He swore; if there was another stray cat that Sebastian had picked up, he would throttle his butler without remorse! He'd _**ordered**_ the man to never bring another cat in the house, hadn't he? Changing into house slippers, Ciel stomped up the stairs, ears listening for the source of the obnoxious feline noises. The sounds drew him to Sebastian's room, where Ciel found him sitting with his back to the doorway, his body hunched over the glow of a laptop, a cup of cold tea sitting beside him on the desk. The boy frowned, such disorderly conduct was unbecoming of the Phantomhive butl—

_Nya…_

Now, it was quite a well-known fact that cats said 'meow,' and that butlers didn't make such childish noises to begin with, so when Ciel heard his butler make a completely unexpected sound, the boy dared to look over Sebastian's shoulder to see if the man was still in his right mind. Ciel's eyes caught sight of the video playing on the laptop screen, and it suddenly occurred to him that there was some sort of repetitive _noise_ playing through the machine's speakers. As the moving image and the sounds registered in his mind, his face contorted into an expression mingling a hideous smile and horrified disgust.

Sebastian glanced up upon seeing a figure in his peripheral vision, and his face bloomed into an ecstatic smile as he saw his master looking over his shoulder, but couldn't understand for the life of him why he had such a horrified expression.

_Nyan_, master?

After that, Ciel never wanted to see another cat again.

-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY! Well, I actually got the inspiration from this because of a reply to a comment I made on a video on YouTube, and I just **had** to write it. The video, for those who may have guessed, was the Nyan Cat video (oh please, shoot me now D8 ) Just go to YT, type in "nyan cat" and, well, you'll get it. The comments went like this:

Me: Sebastian Michaelis is gonna have a hey-day.

Person: FOR REALZZ! i can see him sitting at the computer completely submerged in this rainbow pooping, galactic, poptarty Ketteh goodness.

Really, I should thank daidre1 for giving me the idea on YT, so daidre, if you're reading this, thank you for giving me the idea. XD

I never thought my first Kuroshitsuji fic would be humorous... OTL This was my first attempt at writing crack fiction, and while I don't know if I'll be doing any more, I would definitely appreciate any *constructive criticism* on how to better write humor, or just in general. :)


End file.
